


Troubles In Wakanda

by revolution_BAP



Category: Black Panther (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolution_BAP/pseuds/revolution_BAP
Summary: Unexpected team ups threaten Wakanda. Thor is there to help Black Panther.





	Troubles In Wakanda

Peaceful days for T'Challa were over. Not only he had to be the king after his father's death, but there was a great danger threatening Wakanda too. He was warned by Thor, who came for protection along with Loki. Of course Wakanda welcomed them and thanked them for alerting. Soon they were walking inside Wakanda. Loki was checking the place around while following the two males, he could hear the kind words of T'Challa towards both of them:

"Once again I'd like to thank you for caring about Wakanda."

"It's our pleasure"

responded the blonde male in his heavy voice. But the short haired male continued:

"Though, the only reason you're allowed to be here, is because I've heard about you and what you do"

"We do respect that"

responded Thor while both males turned to look at Loki, who just turned clueless:

"I beg your pardon. What was the question?"

"We...thank you"

continued Thor as he turned towards T'Challa and faked a smile. Not long after, they sat all together to eat, Thor enjoyed the delicious food, while Loki ate less. Everyone was speaking loudly, happily. An image that made T'Challa smile for a while. That moment, one of the warriors tapped on his shoulder getting his attention:

"Our king. There's no one better than you"

his words sounded more like an irony than a compliment, making T'Challa lose his smile for a second before smiling again. The good mood continued till late, until they were all so drunk they could barely walk. Except Loki, who was still sober and had to help Thor walk to his room. The blue eyed male was hovering all over the long black haired male:

"Thank you, Loki."

"Shut up"

replied Loki annoyed, of course he didn't want to help any drunk male till his bedroom, he just had no other choice. At last they arrived, Loki pushed the door open and leaded the taller inside. And as he was about to let him down, Thor pulled him in the bed. Loki's surprised scream was cut, when Thor with closed eyes started tightening the hug:

"Come on, stay with me. It's been so long since the last time we slept together"

"Uh! I can't breathe. We were kids, Thor. We grew up"

"No"

complained Thor like a child. Loki rolled his eyes, he knew the other was too drunk to understand. So he had no other choice than to sleep with his brother. 

Hours later, the door opened, T'Challa was too drunk to understand anything, so he quickly fell asleep. The footsteps started to approach him more and more, soon there was weight added to his bed but he couldn't wake up. The man was on four above him, not touching just staring at him. But that's when the man felt a hammer under his jaw, he hitched and turned to see Thor warning him, without adding power. T'Challa woke up and looked at what was happening. That's when Loki, who was standing by the door, spoke:

"Brother, no"

"Do not interfere, Loki"

raised Thor his voice. The man got off the bed and T'Challa followed. It was one of the warriors that mocked him previously. But Thor believed none of it:

"Reveal your face! Loki was too weird today, I'm surprised to know he has nothing to do with it. Do it!"

warned Thor, and everyone's attention turned towards the warrior. That's when the other smiled evilly and his face started to change and another man was revealed:

"Who are you?"

asked T'Challa feeling like everything was out of control:

"Relax king, I'm Erik Killmonger"

"What do you want? You wanna kill me?"

"Haha! Baby I saw you crying over your father's death. I don't need to hurt you more. You're just not ready to be a king, well I am. Actually, I'm doing you a favor"

that's when T'Challa pressed his lips together in anger, but Loki's response shocked everyone:

"Maybe we should let him go"

"Silence!"

raised T'Challa his voice making Loki blink few times and swallow hard. Thor also gave him angry eyes. T'Challa called for the guards to take Erik and capture him. Without any effort they managed to capture him, which surprised everyone in the room but as they were about to leave, Killmonger turned his head towards T'Challa:

"I wanted to be gentle and aim only the throne, but you asked for this, princess"

yet T'Challa didn't worry, he knew Erik wouldn't be able to escape alone. Soon everyone returned to their rooms but he couldn't sleep, not after the today's incident. He needed to know who exactly Erik Killmonger was. All these thoughts were torturing him until morning came, that's when he fell asleep. 

"Good morning brother"

happily spoke Loki while approaching Thor who just woke up. But the blonde frowned his eyebrows:

"W-what? I didn't sleep enough. When did you wake up?"

"Few minutes ago"

"And you already up?"

the confusion was clear on his face. Loki pulled the bedsheets away, making Thor complain:

"Come on, Thor. You gotta get up. Everyone's ready, except the God. So come on"

that's when Thor got up without stopping to complain, but he barely opened his mouth so the words coming out his mouth weren't clear. They got prepared quickly to head out and see T'Challa winning the fight against M'Baku. That's when Thor started to understand something was wrong. The attack should already have happened, and Erik's behavior didn't even look like an attack. That's when he knew he had think quick. 

Everyone was happy celebrating T'Challa's victory, and his new position as the king. Thor didn't want to ruin such a great moment. The next day he had to leave, as he promised but he knew the danger was close. Yet he couldn't ruin the agreement of the date he and Loki would leave Wakanda. The two of them were soon shown more of the place's beauty and secrets. Time passed by quickly peaceful and it was about time to sleep. Loki didn't say much that day and Thor was skeptical about his behavior.

When everyone stopped celebrating and fell asleep, silence ruled Wakanda. That's when T'Challa walked out of the bathroom in a towel on his lower body. Walking to his dark room and as he was about to lay in the bed he took a sharp breath as he saw a shadow. It was a huge body, muscular and it covered him, trapping him under. T'Challa tried to see the face and that's when he saw he was under Erik. He placed his hands on Killmonger's chest but the other didn't even move, he was stronger. That's when the other pulled his towel off of his body and got between his legs. T'Challa's eyes widened in fear while Erik had a wicked grin spread across his face the whole time. That exact moment an explosion was heard along with the cries of warriors:

"You think I came alone? Your men are dying outside while you're here getting f*cked"

tried Erik to make him feel worse. He soon removed his pants as he was wearing no shirt, and tried to prepare T'Challa, the second started to fight back again, but failed once again. Soon Erik started slowly to enter him. T'Challa arched his back as he shut his eyes and dug his nails in the flesh of Erik's arms. And Killmonger pushed more and more inside:

"Uhh...Erik f-fight me. Don't d-do this"

but he earned a chuckle in return before the taller sticks his tongue in his mouth to prevent him from talking. Soon he pulled out and thrusted back in as hard as he could, trying to cause T'Challa as much pain as possible. Until he could take out all of what he was carrying inside him since he was a kid. T'Challa tried his best to bear it and not beg more. He knew it would simply make his abuser happy. But the pain was too much, so he shut his eyes and tears started rolling down from his eyes. Killmoger smiled wider:

"Huh! Babe you're so good at this. Instead of a king you should be my slave. See, this means I'll let you live"

he spoke almost through his teeth as he started to thrust harder and faster. T'Challa waited his torture to come to an end yet he didn't stop trying to push Erik off of him. The second now slide his hands all over the crying male's body before marking his neck. He looked hungry for flesh and T'Challa knew the other was hungry for revenge. And once Erik came inside him, his angry expression changed to the sinister smile again. He chuckled as he pulled out and looked at the mess he left T'Challa in. 

Quickly he got dressed while looking at lights coming out of the explosions. He knew he had to hurry up. And as he opened the door to leave, Thor and Loki were outside but both got distracted by T'Challa. Thor wanted to break Erik's smiling face but decided to help the king. While Loki placed his hands on Thor's chest stopping him:

"I'll take care of him, you go help them"

that's when Thor's angry eyes looked in Loki's sad ones, and decided to do as he was told. Turning the hammer in his hand and broke the window to go out:

"Sorry"

apologized the blonde but Loki only exhaled in return. He then looked at T'Challa again and approached to help him:

"Go I'll do it alone"

"Please forgive me but I'll have to insist"

the long haired male talked back before helping T'Challa till the bathroom. He prepared water for him and even helped him shower. The second never stopped thanking him. Once Loki finished helping him, they got out together as the short haired male wanted. There was a huge catastrophe but no attackers, they left. Loki turned towards Thor in surprise:

"They left along with the weapons"

"Where exactly are they heading?"

asked T'Challa but Thor jumped his shoulders not having any idea. But that's when he frowned his eyebrows looking at Loki:

"You know it's weird. Those men were meant to look like warriors then changed to normal self. Like there was...magic on them keeping their real faces away from eyes"

that's when Loki widened his eyes and looked down not knowing what to say:

"Loki!!!"

raised Thor his voice while frowning his eyebrows and revealing his lower teeth from anger. The hold on his hammer tightened. He walked towards the now scared male:

"I can explain"

he tried to walk backwards while smiling at Thor but the taller grabbed him by his arm:

"Take me to them. You know where they're. This is your business again"

"...alright"

Loki preferred to betray his men than to get the punishment alone. So they all got ready, but T'Challa ordered no movement surprising them. He headed to the laboratory and wore his Black Panther gear. Taking both Thor and Loki with him. Planning of course to get rid of Loki as they arrive at the attacked area. 

They arrived fast but it wasn't fast enough. Huge destruction had been made. Shops, cars and houses were destroyed, many people also died. They looked for Erik but suddenly they heard a man's scream and as they turned their heads to see, they felt disgusted. A huge black creature ate the head of an officer before spitting it out again. He then run away:

"Follow it"

ordered Black Panther and they all drove their van like vehicles behind the creature. They were all keeping a small distance yet were focused on it when suddenly it turned behind a building. They stopped the cards and Black Panther along with Thor got off, while Loki had men looking at him as he sat handcuffed and with his mouth shut. The two males turned at the same turn that creature turned but they were surprised at what they saw. 

There was a man completely naked, laying down shaking. Tears formed under his eyes and he seemed to be in severe pain. Both Black Panther and Thor approached him at the same time:

"No! Don't ...I'm fine"

screamed the man and tried to smile at the end of the sentence. But he seemed suspicious to both of them. Black Panther spoke first:

"Capture him"

and Thor immediately rushed to do as he was told but the man reached his hand out signing him to stop:

"Do not approach. You don't want to make it angry"

"Who are you"

"I'm Eddie Brock, please ah, do as I say"

he wined and looked down. Thor was speechless, he looked at his partner before looking back at the man:

"Well, I'm Thor. Son of Odin. We're trying to stop this destruction. We followed a monster but...it leaded us to you"

that's when there was fuss coming from the van, when they turned it was Loki chained and his mouth shut muffling:

"What?"

replied Thor when suddenly Loki's eyes widened and as they looked back at the man they saw the big black monster again:

"Loki helped us"

whispered Thor as he got prepared for a fight, but the huge monster jumped above them and towards Loki, grabbing him from his waist and run with him:

"No! Loki"

screamed Thor and tried to run towards the van to follow the creature but was stopped by Black Panther:

"They work together"

that's when Thor's angry eyes turned into a sad one, but T'Challa chuckled:

"Still surprised? I knew he tried to help me to look good in our eyes"

but he was ignored as the blonde male headed to the van, T'Challa followed. It didn't take them much to find all the criminals as they were together attacking the city. Not minding to kill as many people as they could. Thor felt surprised to see Loki free and attacking along with Erik and the black creature. That's when Erik turned towards the two males as they got out of the van:

"Hey kitty. Did you miss me?"

he teased Plack Panther but in his surprise Erik was also wearing a suit, he probably stole it from Wakanda. He tried not to lose his patience:

"Who is he?"

"Who? The alien? It's Venom. He followed us but knew you were coming after him with Loki. So he faked weak, he fooled you and took Loki"

Thor felt surprised to see Erik replied to T'Challa giving complete answer. But his attention turned towards Loki who also turned to look at him:

"Loki!"

"Son of Odin"

replied Loki calmly in compare to Thor who had raised his voice again. That's when the blonde one tried to approach him but Loki pulled out short sword like knives. Thor leaned his head on the side for a second:

"Alright, as you wish"

he almost whispered to himself. Black Panther also attacked Erik, who sinisterly smirked before hiding his face behind the mask of the gear. The disadvantage became more obvious when during their fight Venom held T'Challa's hands back the moment he was about to punch Erik:

"Huh?"

he felt surprised and that's when Erik let out a chuckle before punching him on the ground. While Venom continued destroying and killing. Thor noticed that T'Challa was losing but he didn't want to use power on Loki. That's when Black Panther raised his voice:

"We need to change opponents if you don't dare to hit Loki!"

that's when Thor looked down before nodding. T'Challa was right, they couldn't survive like this, so he had to fight. That's when there was a sudden sound heard from above and Loki was sent back with force before ending up hitting the ground. He let out a groan before trying to get up and look what happened, Thor did the same. It was Iron Man who had come for help. He landed on the ground near Thor:

"Need some help big guy?!"

"Stay out of this, Loki is my brother"

he spoke with rage, but that was the moment Loki got up:

"Adopted"

he corrected the blonde male, so Iron Man took the chance to attack him again. Thor didn't interfere, he only tried to block Venom from causing more damage to the people or his team. T'Challa was also doing his best to fight Erik. Most of the time Killmonger would have the upper hand, and manage to cause him damage. But when Thor would found the chance he would distract Erik so T'Challa would wound him enough to keep him still. At first it didn't work, so the Black Panther received much damage.

Soon Erik and his team started to get tired and receive the damage. Venom saw what was about to happen, so he jumped on the near building and disappeared before Thor manages to catch him. Both Loki and Killmonger turned their attention towards the traitor, thus Black Panther, Thor and Iron Man managed soon to capture Erik and Loki after taking advantage of their lack of help. They immediately returned to the black van along with the two captured males and thanked the Iron Man. In the vehicle Loki had his mouth also shut but not Erik, who kept complaining towards Loki:

"You shouldn't get captured. Cause of you Venom had to fake it and take you. So they still managed to find us"

"Shut up already, Erik"

spoke T'Challa before placing a thin clothing around Erik's head, closing his mouth. When they finally arrived the warriors immediately grabbed the two attackers and tried to capture them, but Thor interfered:

"No, let me take Loki back to Asgard"

he insisted while looking T'Challa ready for a fight, but the second only smiled at him:

"I'm really sorry, Thor. But we can't risk a second attack. What if he finds again a way till Wakanda? What if he helps Erik escape? So, I once again apologize but that's not possible"

"You have to let me take him! It can even cause a bigger problem between Wakanda and Asgard. Father will look for him"

but that's when Loki let a muffled chuckle after hearing the irony. Thor felt sad to see him not believing it but T'Challa ignored:

"Alright, but only cause you helped me capture Erik, and we managed to capture him thanks to you"

they had come to an agreement, so once Erik was locked in, Thor and Loki could leave Wakanda. But Loki would still have to remain handcuffed. Of course the blonde muscular male was thanked for his successful help many times.

Thor pulled Loki from his waist close to him and the gates opened so they could travel back to Asgard. Arriving , all Asgardians were giving the long black haired male threatening eyes, while Thor was treated like a savior once again. Loki could puke any second, he knew how fake everyone was and that they were all searching an excuse to hate Thor too. The most boring moment was when he had to be in that cell and been take care of by those worthless pieces and manipulated like dog, the ones called guards. 

The night came and both T'Challa and Thor decided to visit the attackers. Thor had to make an offer to Loki while T'Challa wanted to listen. Loki breathed out heavily not being in the mood for the good behavior talk. He gave the taller half closed eyes:

"Oh don't start this now"

"Loki, in the name of Odin, can't you listen at least once?!"

"No"

"...well, I want to take you out"

"Hahaha. Are you out of your mind? You know what I'm going to do"

"Yes, I know. Look, I believe that you don't deserve to be here with all...these. You can change I know"

he tried to speak out of his heart, and Loki decided to play along frowning his eyebrows. It started working:

"Come on, Loki. I know you can change"

"...alright, but what will we tell Asgard?"

"There's nothing we need to tell them. You want to change and I believe you. End of any discussion"

"Thank you"

that made Thor smile widely and order to set Loki free, which was done in seconds without any questions. He leaded the thin male to his room also entering:

"Sleep well after you eat. You need rest"

and his kind words received a smile from Loki. Soon he walked out of the room and the second smirked before going to shower. When he was done, he had to remain silent for some time before thinking of a way to free Erik. But he knew the other maybe still hold a grudge on him, so he had to do it alone. 

T'Challa stood just in front of the angry male inside his cage, not being afraid to tell his men to wait outside and lock the door for few minutes. Erik stood up outrageous, he slowly started to approach the calm male. He only stopped when he was a breath away from his neck. Only then he turned to look at T'Challa, now being even more close to each other:

"You came to laugh at me, kitty?"

"...no, I came to tell you that I know your story. What happened to you was unfair, you were only a child."

"Glad you agree. And that's exactly why I wanted to take what's mine, what I deserve"

"No, Erik. You chose it the wrong wa-"

that's when Erik kissed him. T'Challa pulled back knowing the guards were watching:

"Come on, T'Challa. Don't tell me you don't miss it"

"I came here for a serious conversation"

and that's when Erik placed his hand harshly on the short haired male's cheek and kissed him again, a deep kiss. And T'Challa didn't pull back this time. But once Erik broke the kiss, the second felt the need to know:

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm doing you a favor"

"I'm a king, I can have whoever I want. This is no favor for me"

"Yeah?!"

tried Erik to prove him wrong by approaching the other's lips making T'Challa swallowed hard from how much he tried not to kiss him. Soon Killmonger approached his ear:

"Take me to your room"

he whispered, but no. T'Challa couldn't do this, it was dangerous and he knew well what the other wanted:

"Last time you were in my room, you forced me on what you wanted"

"Last time I was in your room, you were happily moaning under me."

"I don't think I looked that happy"

"Yeah? Let's see that, take me to your room. Come on, kitty"

that's when T'Challa was in thoughts. His first time was with Erik and the second seemed to still feel the same. He shouldn't miss this chance. Besides, he was awake now and strong enough to take matters into his own hands if anything happened. So he slowly nodded, and soon a wide evil smile appeared on Erik's lips as he was released. They walked till his room, and once they entered T'Challa had his back turned to him:

"You know I'm gonna admit this to you. You're my first"

and as he tried to turn, he was pushed on the bed, feeling Erik laying above him and turning him to face him. And soon Killmonger's right hand was on T'Challa's neck as he kept pressing him with his body:

"Are you afraid?"

but he saw T'Challa was finding it difficult to breathe yet he didn't fear. That's when he let him go but didn't allow the other to take a breath by immediately kissing him, as his hands work quickly to undress him almost ripping the clothes off of him. T'Challa allowed Erik once again to touch him, get inside him and make him fall for him. And even if Erik would never admit, T'Challa knew the other had the same feelings.

Loki was peacefully looking out of the window. He was treated like a God that he was, exactly how he deserved to be treated all these years. Soon there was a knock on the door and he responded positively, allowing the one to come in. It was Thor, the real son of Odin, as Loki thought:

"Ehm, I've an idea, Loki. How about we go for a walk?"

"For a walk?...well, that would be lovely"

"...good"

quickly replied Thor in his deep voice and walked out of the room waiting for the other to come out. Loki half closed his eyes leaning his head on the side for a second, he found the behavior of the taller suspicious. Having no clue, and taking Thor lightly, he lost no time to follow the blond male. 

In Loki's surprise the other didn't talk at all during their way to the woods. He tried to start conversation few times but all the answers he received were short. They finally arrived, Thor sat down and Loki followed. Few minutes later, the blonde male finally spoke:

"That night, when you helped T'Challa...did you know it would happen? Had Erik told you?"

that caught Loki off guard, opening his mouth to speak but couldn't find any excuse. Thor clenched his teeth and grabbed Loki by the collar of his gear:

"Loki! How could you?"

"Oh come on now, we both know that he enjoyed it"

"You acted like you cared, you helped him...but I knew that wasn't you. I knew you were lying. You need to be taught a lesson"

"Ow really? And who's gonna teach me?"

"Don't provoke me"

"Funny, but I'm not afraid, son of Odin"

he couldn't take any more of Loki's insults. So he abruptly pushed him down on the ground and placed his hand on his mouth. His eyes were focused on Loki's now sad ones, looking like he was ready to cry but the blonde male didn't fall for it:

"You don't mind seeing people being used but you wouldn't like it if it happened to you, don't you?!"

tried Thor to mock the lying male as he removed his hand from the other's mouth. And that's when Loki placed a hand behind Thor's head bringing him closer and almost moaned his name. The older, without losing time, used both hands to almost rip Loki's clothes off of him and attacked his neck, marking it. They soon removed their clothes and both let themselves free for the first time. Taking out what they've been hiding all these years. 

Thor and Loki decided to never let anyone know what happened between them. While T'Challa and Erik didn't want to hide it, but had no other choice. It didn't make any difference either way, they still loved each other the same.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 1st Superheros fanfic. Sorry if there's misspelling. Hope you enjoy~


End file.
